


The dorky boy in the window.

by Chief_Airborn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Because Dave, Character Death, Dave POV, Fluffy, French Dave, French Dave smooches people, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Really fluffy later on, Sadstuck, Snow, Suicide, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chief_Airborn/pseuds/Chief_Airborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after walking home late a winter day, Dave notices a weeping boy in a window.<br/>the boy holds a rope attached to the sealing.<br/>why don't Dave want to help?<br/>what is he thinking walking away from the scene?</p><p>ALTERNATIVE ENDING:<br/>Johns back story of why he attempted suicide is reviled and the fluffiness of the ending almost kills me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dorky boy in the window.

A cold winter day and you were working late.  
You could be home surfing the internet right now, but no. The restaurant you work at just had to open extra late tonight.  
You don't mind, really, it just means more cash to spend. The night creeped up and the streets became darker with only the lamps as light source. You packed up at work and went on your cold journey home.  
The feeling of small flakes landing on your hair and the crunching sound of your shoes stepping on new lied snow was relaxing. No one was in sight, and the street was quiet, just how you like it.  
Several houses was dark and many had the curtains covering the windows. You showed no surprise, because it was like 1 AM or something.

But There was one house, with only one window light up, that caught your attention. A normal looking house similar to all the other houses around this area.  
As you walked on the opposite street as the house, you soon notice that it was the window at second floor that was lit up. In the window you saw a young boy standing.  
He was dorky looking yet quit cute. His hair was dark, darker than the night sky, and his face was red.  
He was weeping and holding a rope in front of himself. It appeared that the rope was attached to the sealing with a form of knot and a lope at the end.

You immediately knew what he was about to do and pitted him, for a so young man to take his own life was kind of a sad. But you didn't hesitate, your legs didn't hesitate. You just kept walking, as if it wasn't your problem.

'You can prevent the death of another human being' you the voice in the back of your head said, But that thought kind of didn't interest you, nor your legs.  
You grudged, about the dilemma to whether or not to save him, going back and forth between what will happen if you did and did not.  
In the end, the guilt got to you, you immediately made a 180* back in full run.

You stopped.

Panting, as you tried to catch your breath, standing in the same place you stood before in front of the window.  
No longer was the boy weeping, in fact, he was smiling.  
Closed eyes, shedding small tears, pale white color on his face and the same rope from earlier around his neck.  
For a moment you felt nothing.  
Not pain, not sorrow, not agony, no nothing. You just stood there, observing the boy in the window, hanging from the sealing.

The moment of 'nothing' was over and you burst out crying not knowing why. You don't even know him, never yet seen him before. So why are you crying over his death?  
Your heart start to feel heavier and heavier for each breath take, despite all the liquid freezing in your face made it hard to breath.Your thoughts made you weaker and weaker for every heart beat, you want to rip it out too get rid of the pain but fall to the ground trying.

You kneel down, heading the direction of the house and hitting the snowy ground with the back of your fist, over and over again.Your sense of tracking time gets lost in your large, dark ocean of thoughts, And you can't help but repeating one sentence.

"Why am i so stupid? I could have done something!"

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what is happening to me.  
> why do i wright this?  
> ((i would appreciate a review to make my work better))


End file.
